elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Titan (Online)
|location = See below |region = Coldharbour Craglorn Grahtwood Greenshade City Isle Wrothgar |province = Hammerfell Valenwood Coldharbour Cyrodiil High Rock |dlc = Base }} Daedric Titans are winged Daedra that serve the Daedric Prince Molag Bal in . Origins There was once the dragon known as Boziikkodstrun, who attempted to fly beyond the borders of Mundus. Though he failed, his valorous effort gained the attention of Molag Bal, who offered him a place of honor in Coldharbour. Molag Bal opened a barrier between the worlds into his realm, and once there, Boziikkodstrun had the privilege of being bound in chains of cold, ebon iron. He was set a place of honor in the nethermost depths of the Tower of Lies, for Molag Bal desired the secrets of the dov's dominance over the mortals. Long was Boziikkodstrun tortured, but uttered not a single sentence. Tired with this, Molag Bal began to slowly consume the dragon's flesh until there was but a skeleton. There, Molag Bal said, "If I cannot have the secrets of the dragons, then I shall make dragons of my own, dragons even mightier than those of Nirn!" Molag Bal then had the skeleton taken to the Vile Laboratory, where it was infused with the blood of darkness, reviving it as a soulless being. He then had the skeleton improved, forming a bone frame even mightier than its forebears. Once that was complete, Molag Bal had the skeleton plunged into the deepest pool in the Azure Chasm, to give the new creation its brains and brawn. After that, the first Daedric Titan rose from the chasm to serve its master.Daedra Dossier: The Titans Quests *God of Schemes *The Citadel Must Fall *The Final Assault *The Weight of Three Crowns *Uncaged *Valley of Blades *Pledge: City of Ash II Locations *City of Ash II (Ash Titan) *Dark Anchors *Elden Hollow, Grahtwood (Bogdan the Nightflame) *Heart's Grief, Coldharbour (Balefire the Implacable Guardian) *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn (Aetherion) *Stirk (Sormorask) *The Endless Stair, Coldharbour (Telkor the Unforgiving) *Unfinished Dolmen, Wrothgar (Zandadunoz the Reborn) *Valley of the Blades *Vaults of Madness, Coldharbour (Iskra the Omen) *Village of the Lost, Coldharbour *White-Gold Tower, Imperial City (The Scion of Wroth) Variations *Ash Titan: Variant of Daedric Titan that serves Mehrunes Dagon. Located in City of Ash II, but also in the Maelstrom Arena) Unique *Aetherion – Skyreach Pinnacle *Balefire the Implacable Guardian – Heart's Grief *Bogdan the Nightflame – Veteran Elden Hollow, Grahtwood *Iskra the Omen – Vaults of Madness *Ozzozachar – Son of Molag Bal. Random appearance at Dark Anchors *The Scion of Wroth White-Gold Tower *Sormorask – Stirk *Telkor the Unforgiving – The Endless Stair, Coldharbour *Titan Djanax – The Reaver Citadel *Uzuruz – Imperial City, Temple District *Zandadunoz the Reborn – Unfinished Dolmen, Wrothgar *Zatalguch – Village of the Lost, Coldharbour Updates *Update 7: As of Update 7, the Fighter's Guild's ability, Expert Hunter, has been modified. The effects to sense evil have been moved to the torso area, with a larger version included for titans. Update 7 Patch Notes Gallery Daedric Titan concept art.jpg|Daedric Titan concept art Daedric Titan in E3 2013 Gameplay Trailer.jpg|Daedric Titan in E3 2013 Gameplay Trailer Daedric Titan Guardian.jpg|Daedric Titan guarding Dark Anchors Appearances * ** ** * ru:Даэдрический титан Category:Online: Daedra Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Imperial City: Creatures Category:Orsinium: Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures